


Once

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Other, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t matter. He’s done that dozens of times, assuming dozens of identities. (Season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

He lets know his disagreement when Kim tells him over the phone that Governor Tancredi has become a liability and needs to be taken care of, but it’s only because the man adds that Sara’s one too that Paul jolts. It shouldn’t matter. He’s done that dozens of times, assuming dozens of identities. It really shouldn’t matter; yet, before he can even realize what he’s saying, he blurts out, “Wait, what? Sara?”

He shuts his mouth, sets his jaw and curses himself. Rationalizes that he let that out merely because he doesn’t like having to deal with superfluous dead bodies. It’s useless; worse than useless, it’s hazardous, it may jeopardize everything. Too many deaths arise too many questions and, sooner or later, someone is bound to get a few answers. And the circle will never end.

Kim is smirking now, Paul would bet his head on this. He snaps his phone closed. He’s not quite sure of whom he’s the most pissed after. Kim for being the sneaky little bastard who won’t let him contact Caroline and properly explain to her the situation. Sara Tancredi who, one way or another, obviously managed to get to him – well, to Lance, anyway. Or after himself for having been unable, for a split second, to draw the line between Lance and Paul.

He won’t make the same mistake twice. Hopefully.

~o~


End file.
